Dreams Can Come True Sequel to Birthday Wishes
by OrtonsMistress
Summary: Story Completed Amanda and Liz find out that dreams do come true
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Hardy Boyz or Amy "Lita" Dumas or any other famous people you may see in this story. I also don't own Liz or Katie.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the sequel to Birthday Wishes. I hope you enjoy this, and please feel free to leave me your comments and ideas. Also, I suggest that if you haven't read Birthday Wishes yet you should cause this may not make any sense otherwise.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Who would have ever thought that planning a wedding would be so difficult?" Amanda complained to Liz, while they were going over some last minute details for her wedding to Jeff. "Well, Manda. I've never heard anyone say that it would be easy to plan something as big as you have, in such a short amount of time." Liz told her, while double checking the seating arrangements. "Yeah, but I would have thought that Jeff would at least help with the planning, instead of being a stubborn old goat." "Girl, what are you talking about? That boy has been helping you plan this big wedding every chance he has. Why are you saying he doesn't?" Liz, asked me adimentally. "I don't think he really wants to marry me anymore." Amanda said in hysterics. "What! Why?" "He's having an affair." She sobbed. "Oh, Amanda. I think this is just the hormones talking." "I heard him talking to his new girlfriend on the phone the other night. He told her he'd meet her at the airport and that this would definetly be a surprise." Amanda cried. "You're not exactly in the same mind set you were a couple of months ago. You could have misunderstood." Liz said, consolingly. She was right, after all Amanda was now five months pregnant and would get emotional at the drop of a hat. She also knew that Jeff would never do anything like that, the problem was trying to get an emotional pregnant woman to understand that. "Listen, why don't you let me finish up with the rest of this and you just go upstairs and take a nice long nap and you'll feel better." Liz told her. "O...k...ay." Amanda said hiccuping while calming her sobs down. "Just don't let Jeff know that I thought he's been cheating on me." "I won't, now go lay down."  
  
"Mandy, I'm home." Jeff yelled, as he walked into their Cameron, NC home. "Hey Jeff. I sent Amanda upstairs to take a nap." Liz said, as she walked in from the kitchen. "That was probably a good idea. Lately, when I've talked to her on the phone she's sounded like she isn't sleeping at all." Jeff told Liz, the concern evident in his voice. "Yeah, well she's really stressing with the details of this wedding. It's a good thing that the wedding is almost here, I don't know how much longer she could take this." Liz replied, with the same concern in her voice. "Well, I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell Amanda at all." "Okay. My lips are sealed." "Well, I talked to Jaelynn on the phone the other night and I've arranged for her to come down the week before the wedding to spend time with Amanda." Jeff said in excitement. "Wait Jeff. Did you just say that you talked to Jaelynn on the phone the other night?" Liz asked cautiously. Remembering what she promised to Amanda, about not saying anything to Jeff about her crazy thought. "Yeah, how else would I talk to her?" "Jeff, there's something you need to know. I promised Amanda I wouldn't say anything but she really has a wrong idea." "What is it?" Jeff asked afraid. "Well, Amanda heard you talking to Jaelynn on the phone the other night, only she didn't know it was her, so now she thinks your having an affair." "Why would she think that? She knows how much I love her." "Jeff she's pregnant. Pregnant people always get emotional and when they hear their fiancee talking on the phone about meeting someone at the airport, and it being a surprise. They tend to think in a weird way." Liz told him, almost like he should already have known this. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs and she if she's awake yet?" Jeff said, heading for the stairs. "Well, seeing as you're home now, I'm going to head out, will you tell Manda that I have double checked the seating arrangements and everything looks perfect." "Will do. Be careful driving home Liz." Jeff told her as she walked out the door. "I will. Talk to you later Jeff."  
  
As Jeff made his way up the stairs of his and Amanda's home, he walked past the nursery that they were working on and he had to go in there and look around. "She's done some more work in here since I've been gone." Jeff said to himself as he looked around the room. They decided to paint the walls white and have Noah's Ark theme in the room since they didn't know what sex the baby was yet. 'I still can't believe I'm going to be a father.' He thought. 'I remember the day she told me like it was yesterday.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Jeff I need to tell you something and I'm not sure if you're going to like it." "When a conversation starts like that it's not good. So just say it." Jeff yelled angrily. "Jeff, I promise you it's not what you think it is. I love you more than anything." "Well why don't you tell me, and I'll decide if it's what I think it is." "Why are you yelling at me?" "Well, when my brother comes outside and tells me my girlfriend is sitting on our couch crying, and Liz sends him back out to help me with the volcano so she can talk to you, how the hell do you want me to be. I come inside to check on you and your telling Amy and Liz you need to tell somebody something, who just happens to be me..." While Jeff's still yelling this at me, I finally just blurt out what I need to say. "Jeff. I'm pregnant." He finally shut up.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Who would have ever thought that she could think I wouldn't want this child.' He thought to himself. "My life is finally going to be complete now. I have a beautiful fiancee, and she's going to have my baby. Now all that's left is to get married and bring our gorgeous child into the world." He said to nobody in paticular, or so he thought. "When did you get home baby?" A voice said from behind him. "About a half an hour ago. I thought you were asleep?" Jeff said, as he turned around and kissed Amanda with as much passion as he had in his 24 year old body. "Well, I was but then I heard you in here talking so I thought you were showing Matt the nursery, but then I never heard him and when I came in to see you, here you are talking to yourself." Amanda said jokingly, as Jeff wrapped his arms around her belly. "So other than talking to yourself, what were you doing in here all by your lonesome?" Amanda asked him. "Well." Jeff started, as he was walking with Amanda towards the rocker. "I was just sitting here thinking about the day that you told me you were pregnant." "Oh man. I don't think I could ever forget that day, but for me the greatest part came after I told you." Amanda said, turning around a little a giving him a kiss on the lips.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ppp...regnant." Jeff stammered. "Yes, Jeff I'm pregnant. If you want to know what I was so upset about. It was because I didn't know how you would react or if you would hate me." Amanda yelled at him, with tears coming down her face. "H...ow far along are you?" "The doctor said 8 1/2 weeks." She said alot more calm. "Baby, why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?" Jeff asked, still in shock. "Well, one I wanted to be sure, and two I was afraid of how you'd react. Which is why I asked Amy how she thought you'd take it." "Honey, I love you and your going to be the mother of my child. Why would I be mad?" Jeff said as his own tears started to flow. "I wanted to do this later, but now it seems like a perfect time so, Amanda Leigh Avery would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jeff asked me as he was on one knee with the most beautiful diamond rind I had ever seen. As I'm standing there thinking of how beautiful that ring looked, Jeff was still waiting for the answer. I looked down at him and said. "Yes, Jeff I would love to be your wife." With tears flowing down both of our faces Jeff picks me up and gives me the sweetest most passion filled kiss ever.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Yeah, that was definetly a day to remember wasn't it honey." Jeff asked Amanda. When she didn't answer him, he looked down and noticed that she had fallen back to sleep and had a peaceful smile on her face. "Come on baby girl. Let's get you back to bed. We have forever to talk about our lives together." He said as he carried her out of the nursery and to their bedroom.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay. I hope you all like this chapter. I will try and post another chapter or two sometime tomorrow. My work schedule got switched so I have to get used to that. If you have any ideas please let me know and I'll put them in, also if you have a wrestler you'd like to see make an appearance let me know. Now please review, it's what keeps me motivated to write. 


	2. Talking and Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers. I wish I owned Jeff but I don't. Liz owns herself. I do however own myself and Jaelynn. Don't try to sue cause all you'll get is a bunch of cd's that you won't like. (I really do teach dance to a bunch of Britney Spears wannabe's.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Matt. Are you home?" Liz yelled as she walked into the house that she was sharing with her boyfriend? "I'm in the basement. I'll be right up." He yelled back to her. Just then Matt comes flying up the stairs and grabs Liz from behind, scaring the crap out of her. "Oh my God. Matt, you scared me to death." Liz yelled at him. "But it was so cute seeing you jump a mile in the air." Matt exclaimed, laughing his head off. "Ooh you. What am I going to do with you Hardy?" She asked him. "Well, for starters you could give me a kiss, I mean I've been gone for 5 days and I haven't been able to..." Matt started. Before he could finish the rest of his sentence however, Liz silenced him with the pressure of her lips to his. "kiss you." Matt finished after they broke from their kiss. "So how's my baby been doing?" Liz asked Matt as they were walking over to the couch. "Well, now that I'm home, all the pain is gone." Matt told her, pulling her onto his lap. "How about you? I mean, afterall you're staying with Amanda while Jeff's on the road." Matt asked. "Well, the girl has gone certifiably insane." When she said this Matt gave her a funny look. "What are you talking about?" "Well, you see it's a little something I like to call, 'She's pregnant and she thinks all the worst things.'" "Oookay." "Sum it up for ya, she thinks that Jeff is a stubborn old goat, and that he's having an affair, don't tell her I said the 'affair' part though. I found out before I came home from Jeff, that he was talking to Jaelynn on the phone the other night and Manda heard him and only heard a little bit of it and assumed the worst." Liz explained. "So sweetie, what do you want to have for dinner?" Matt asked. "Typical guy. Honey I don't really care what we have. We can order out or go out to dinner. I just don't feel like fixing anything tonight." Liz told him. "What do you mean typical guy?" "Oh nothing." Liz said as she got up and left the room. "You won't get away that easily. You know that don't you?" Matt yelled at her retreating form. "Yeah I will, that's what makes you love me." Liz yelled back at him, as she continued up the stairs.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Amanda was just waking up from her nap, when she remembered that Jeff was home. "Jeff?" "Yeah baby." He said from the bathroom, where he was working on his new beard. "Sorry I fell asleep on you. I guess I was more tired that I thought." "It's okay honey, I know you need to rest and I wish you would get more rest while I'm gone though." He told her with his voice filled with concern. "I know, but I just can't seem to rest unless I know you're here with me." Amanda said walking up behind him, and wrapping her arms around his waist. "When are you going to dye your hair again?" She asked while placing small kisses along his shoulders. "Probably sometime tomorrow. So what's left to plan of the wedding?" Jeff asked, while rinsing out the sink. "Well, Liz still needs to double check the seats..." Amanda started. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, she told me to tell you that she finished it up before she left today." "Okay, well that's done. All that really needs to be done now is to make sure that the flowers arrive on time and we have one more fitting for the dresses and tuxes on Friday." She told him. "Do you think you can make the fitting?" "Yeah, I don't have to leave until Monday morning for Raw." Jeff told her, turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come here, I want you to see what I bought for the baby." Jeff said pulling her down to the nursery. "Jeff, you're going to have this child spoiled before it's even born." "That's the point of being a parent right. Anyways it's not a stuffed animal or any kind of toy." He said leading her into the room. "Jeff, what have you done?" Amanda asked warily. "Well, I know that we've decided on the names for either a boy or a girl, so I went to this little shop right outside of town and picked these up." He said, picking up the wooden blocks that spelled out the two names we picked out. Tristan for a boy and Madison for a girl. "Jeff these are beautiful. We can put it above the crib." Amanda said, as the hormones took over again and she started crying. "Baby, I didn't mean to make you cry." Jeff said, as he held her and rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm okay. It's just so sweet." She said, as she started crying harder. "Oh my God. I'm never going to be okay again. Am I Jeff?" "Shh. Honey calm down. You will be okay again, I promise. As soon as this baby is born you'll go back to normal." Jeff said calmly. Truth be told he was wondering if she'd ever be normal again. 'Man, Liz was right. Pregnant women do get overly emotional." He thought to himself, knowing better than to say it outloud.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I own Tristan and Madison. Well sort of. Tristan is my nephew and Madison is my cousin's daughter. I hope you all like this chapter. I have never been pregnant so I'm not real sure as to what all they have to go through. I've seen a calm pregnant person, as well as an emotional one like Amanda. Please go and review. It helps keep me motivated to write. 


	3. Seeing Old Friends

Disclaimer: Okay. Matt, Jeff, Adam, Amy, Shane, Shannon, and Jason. I don't own. Liz owns herself and so does Katie. I own myself, Jaelynn is really my sister and she owns herself. Don't sue, cause you won't get much.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ding dong. "Jeff can you get the door please?" "Yeah." Jeff said, as he was heading towards the door. 'I wonder who it could be.' He thought. "Hey man. Long time no see." Jeff said, to the guy standing on the other side of the door. "Yeah, well Vince gave me a couple of days off so we thought we'd come and visit you and Amanda, and maybe stop by Matt and Liz's." "Jeff, who's at the door?" Amanda asked from upstairs. "Just some door to door person." Jeff yelled back. "I want to surprise her so just come on in and sit down." Jeff said ushering the two 'door to door people' into the living room. "I'll be right back." He said, as he went up the stairs. "Jeff, can you help me with this bandanna. I can't get it tied." Amanda asked. "Sure baby. Let's get downstairs and you can call Matt and see if him and Liz would like to come over for dinner." "Okay, but why can't you call Matt?" She asked questioningly. "Cause, he's aggravated at me. He thinks I'm way to hyper. That and I made him watch Titanic at the last hotel we were in." He said with a smirk. "Alright, let's go." Amanda said, as she started to walk down the stairs. "Tell you what sweetie, why don't I call Matt and you just relax on the couch. You're looking a little tired, and I don't want anything to happen to either of my babies." Jeff said, as he walked her towards the living room. "Surprise!" Adam yelled. "Oh my God. Adam, Katie. What are you guys doing here?" Amanda asked surprised. "Well, we haven't seen you guys in a few months since we work on different shows now, and I have some time off so we decided to come up and see you." Adam said, standing up and giving Amanda a big hug. "Girl, you look great." Katie said. "Yeah, well sometimes I don't feel so great." "Is everything going okay with the pregnancy." "Yeah, everything's fine. Except that I'm a beached whale." "Amanda." Adam said. "You are not a beached whale. You can barely tell you're pregnant." He said, in almost a big brother tone. "Alright, fine I'm not a beached whale. Katie, can you get your boyfriend to stop looking at me like that. He's giving me the creeps." I said jokingly. "Adam, stop looking at her like that. It's giving her and me the creeps." Katie told him, slapping his arm. "I'm just looking out for ya." Adam said, flashing me that smile of his. "I know, I know." "Hey guys. I just talked to Matt and him and Liz are on their way over." Jeff said, coming back into the room. "Okay. I think we should have a cookout tonight Jeff." I told him sweetly. "Fine. Let's wait till Matt and Liz get here though and see what they want."  
  
"Hey honey. Jeff just called. Him and Amanda invited us over for dinner." Matt said, as he walked into the kitched, where Liz was working on some homework. "Okay, honey. That sounds good, now I can check on Amanda and see how she's doing." "Well, let's go get ready and we'll go." Matt told her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Yeah, this homework is going to make me way to old before my time." Liz joked, as she hopped on Matt's back so he could carry her upstairs. "I don't think this is fair. I mean, the guy always has to do the carrying. You never see in a movie where the girl carries the guy over the threshold or up the stairs. It's always the guy." Matt pouted. "Yeah, but we love you for it, plus it scores some major points with the girl, if you know what I mean." Liz said, as she kissed the back of his neck. "You know, if you start that we may never get over to my brother's." Matt said, tickling Liz's side. "Yeah well Hardy. If you start this we definetly won't get there." Liz told him, wiggling her eyebrows. "Let's just get ready." Matt said shaking his head.  
  
"You know Jeff, if your brother and my best friend don't get here soon. I'm going to die of starvation." Manda said. "Sweetie, no you won't. Why don't you have some of that peanut butter and pickles that you like?" "Peanut butter and pickles?" Adam asked. "That sounds so disgusting." "Yeah, I know. I used to think the same thing, but it's actually pretty good." Amanda told him. "I'll be right back. I need to go get my snack." "Wait Amanda, I'll go with you." Katie said. "Man, you're lucky she didn't bite your head off about your comment." Jeff told Adam seriously. "Why would she have?" "You don't understand, she's 5 1/2 months pregnant. Why do you think?" Jeff asked him. "Oh." That was the only reply Adam could make. "Realization come to you there buddy." Jeff laughed. "Real funny there Hardy." "Yeah I know." Just then the doorbell rang again. "It's open, Jeff yelled. "Hey bro. Who's car is that parked in the driveway?" Matt asked, walking into the living room with Liz. "Just a very good friend of your's that's who." Adam said turning around. "Holy shit Copeland. When'd you get to town?" Matt said as they exchanged handshakes. "We just got in about an hour ago. We were actually here when Jeffro called ya." Adam told him. "Wait a minute. You keep saying we, is Katie here too?" Liz asked. "Yeah she's in the kitchen with Amanda." Jeff said. "Well Liz, are you going to give me a hug or not. I mean I was one of the first people you met, now you won't even hug me." Adam said, with a hang dog look on his face. "Come here Copeland." Liz told him as he picked her up in a great big hug. "See Matt, Adam doesn't complain about picking a girl up." Liz said, as she ran into the kitchen. "What's she talking about?" Jeff asked, confused. "Never mind bro."  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I'm actually shocked at myself. I'm getting two chapters up in one day. I'll try to get another one up tonight or tomorrow sometime. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please click the little button at the bottom left hand corner to review. 


	4. Realizations and Questions

Disclaimer: I own myself and Jaelynn. Everyone else owns themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
3 weeks later:  
  
"Honey, I'm going out for awhile." Jeff yelled upstairs. "Okay, be careful." "Do you want me to pick up anything?" "Yeah, can you stop at the store and get some water, ice cream and pickles?" Amanda yelled back down. "Sure sweetie." Jeff replied. "Ice cream and pickles?" Jeff mumbled under his breath, as he walked out the door. "Man, this pregant woman cravings are weird. I can see eating ice cream by itself, but with pickles." Jeff said, to no one in paticular as he got into his corvette.  
  
At the airport:  
  
"Attention ladies and gentleman. Flight 81 from San Antonio has arrived at Gate 3." The voice over the intercom told Jeff. While he was standing at the gate waiting for Jaelynn, what he assumed to be a fan, came up behind him and started screaming. "Oh my God! You're Jeff Hardy of the Hardy Boyz. Can I get your autograph please?" Just as he was turning around to ask the fan to stop shouting, he came face to face with a laughing Jaelynn. "You think you're real funny don't you?" Jeff asked giving her a hug. "Well, it's not that I think I'm funny..." Jaelynn started. "I know I'm funny." Jeff finished for her. "Actually, that's not what I was going to say, but that is true." She said, as she took off running to the baggage claim. "Is age finally starting to catch up to you old man?" "No. Who are you calling old?" Jeff asked as he pulled her luggage off the conveyor belt. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure there's still some youth left in ya. Anyways, how's my sister doing?" With this one question, Jeff could feel the pain Amanda felt the day of that dreaded phone call again. "About as well as expected. She always tells me she doesn't want to talk about it, but then I hear her talking to Liz or Amy, so I do know she's talking." Jeff said, as they made their way back to his car. "Yeah, Amanda and Dad were always close just like I was. When I had to call her and tell her about the accident, I just knew that I had to be the one to tell her he died." Jaelynn whispered. Jeff sensing that she was on the verge of tears decided to lighten the mood a little. "Speaking of your sister, she thinks I was heading to the store when I left so we need to stop there." Jeff said as they flew down the highway. "Okie dokie. What do you have to get her at the store?" "Oh you know the usual. Water, ice cream, and pickles." Jeff replied, pulling off the ramp. Looking over at Jaelynn he noticed she was trying to hide her laughter. "What are you laughing about?" "Nothing really. Just at how you're doing all the expectant father late night craving runs. It's just too damn funny." Jaelynn replied letting the laughter escape her. "Well, seeing as we're here now. You can either come in or you can wait in the car." Jeff told her as he was getting out. "I think I'll come in. I mean, it's not every night that I get to walk around with a.) a celebrity. b.) an expectant father getting some nasty combinations of food." She replied still laughing. "Okay it's not that funny." "Yeah it is."  
  
Ten minutes later, Jeff pulls into the driveway and him and Jaelynn get out and head up the walk. "Jeff, if you could have seen the look on your face when that lady looked at you funny as she rang out the food, you'd see why I'm laughing so hard again." She said as they entered the house. Upstairs, Amanda heard Jeff come in and heard a female voice with him. 'Oh my God. He really is having an affair and he brought her back to our house.' She thought. 'Well, I may be pregnant but so help me God, I won't give up without a fight.' She said to herself, as she walked downstairs. When Amanda got to the bottom step, she saw the one person that she never would have guessed Jeff to be having an affair with. "Jeff, how could you do this to me." Amanda, yelled in between the tears. "Honey, what are you talking about?" "You're cheating on me with my sister. I even let Liz convince me that it was just 'preganancy horomones.' and that you would never do anything like this. I can't believe you Jaelynn, after everything we've gone through together that you could betray me like this." Amanda yelled, as she was now up in Jaelynn's face. "Girl, would you just calm the hell down. I'm not having an affair with your fiancee." "Mandy, I talked to Liz the day I came home and she was working on the seating arrangements and she told me you over heard my phone conversation. Well what you didn't know was, I was talking to Jaelynn and arranging it so she could fly out here and surprise you this week. That's what I was talking about." Jeff said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can't believe that I actually thought you would cheat on me. I'm so so sorry you two." Amanda apologized. "Hey sis, it's all been forgotten." "Thanks Jae."  
  
About an hour later the three were sitting around just talking when someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it sweetie." Amanda said, as she got up and answered it. "Hey Adam." She said, giving him a hug. "Where's Katie?" "She's getting something out of the car." He replied hugging her again. "Hey Amanda. How are you doing?" Hey Katie. I'm doing okay. I just can't wait for this baby to be born so I can go back to normal." "Don't worry. Just think in a few more months, life will never be the same again." Katie said, jokingly. "Thanks for the cheering up there Katie. Um.. Adam can I talk to you for a minute?" Amanda asked. "Sure short stuff." Adam replied using his nickname for me. "Well, I need to ask you for a favor. I will totally understand if you don't want to, or if it makes you feel uncomfortable." "Just ask, and I'll decide wether or not I'll do it." "Well, you know how my dad died in a car wreck a few months ago right?" "Yeah." Adam replied, sympthetically. "You see, I was wondering if maybe you would give me away at my wedding. I mean, you're like the big brother I never had." "I would be honored to give you away. Does you mom or Jaelynn have a problem with that?" "No. I talked to my mom about it a few weeks ago, and I just talked to Jaelynn about this tonight and they both are fine with it." Amanda replied. "I don't know why you thought I wouldn't want to do this. It can give me practice if I ever have a daughter someday." Adam laughed. "Is there something you want to tell me here Adam?" "No. Let's just get inside before they start to worry about us." Adam said as he held the door open to let Amanda pass.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been extremely busy this weekend and I was kind of stuck on what to do. I'm working on the next chapter as I'm writing this. It will have more people in it and hopefully, some of them will become regular characters. As always, please review. It helps to get your thoughts on what's going on. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. 


	5. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I own myself and Jaelynn. Katie and Liz belong to themselves. All others belong to Vincent K. McMahon. I'm not sure if Shannon Moore does or not but since JR talked about him in the latest Ross Report then I'm assuming he does.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
1 week later:  
  
"Amanda. Would you please sit still?" Liz asked. "I'm to nervous. I can't blieve that today is finally here." Just then, Katie, Jaelynn, and Amy came into the room. "Sis, you look so beautiful." "Thank you. You have no idea what it means to me to have my four best friends here with me." Amanda told all of them. "Well, Amanda if you don't sit down so I can finish your hair, you won't be ready to go down that aisle to Jeff. Then our being here would be a waste." Liz said as she pulled her back to her seat.  
  
*Groom's Room*  
  
Jeff was pacing back and forth while his best man Shannon Moore was trying to calm him down. "Jeff man. I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous in all the years I've known you." Shannon joked. "I know. I mean, I've never been so nervous around a girl in my life, but Amanda is so different than anyone else I've ever been with." He told Shannon honestly. "So bro, you ready to get married or what?" Matt asked as he walked into the room. "I've never been ready for anything more. Where's Bill and Ted." Jeff asked, referring to Adam and Jay. "We're right here Hardy." Jay said. "Just be glad that you're getting married today, cause if you weren't we'd be forced to team up once again and whoop your ass." Adam joked. "Yeah, and that would 'so totally reek of heinousity.' even in our standards to kick the groom's ass on his wedding day." Jay said laughing, while Jeff was trying not to laugh. "That and Manda would kick OUR asses for making you miss the wedding, and she would do it now, pregnant and all." Adam added. "Jeff will you stop pacing. I mean you're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Matt joked. "Well, I'm going to go and make sure the bride is okay." Adam said, as he was heading for the door. "Hey Adam. Could you let her know how much I love her?" Jeff asked. "Sure thing man." Adam replied, and was out the door. "Okay gentleman. We're ready to start now." The minster said, poking his head into the room. "Thanks reverend." Jason said. "Okay bro, this is it. You ready?" Matt asked Jeff, patting him on the back. "Let's go." Jeff told the group with a smile.  
  
"Knock, knock." Adam said, coming into the bride room. "Hey Adam." Liz said. "Hey sweetie." Katie said, walking up and kissing him. "Amy, Amanda. Adam's here." Jaelynn yelled. "We're coming." "What's going on?" Adam asked confused. "Well, it seems that my sister decided today would be a good day for a nervous breakdown, so Amy's trying to calm her down." Jaelynn told him. "Let me try." Adam said, walking towards the bathroom. "Hey girlies! Are we ready for a wedding?" "Yeah. Just some last minute wedding day jitters." Amy answered as she stood up to leave. "Well the minsiter came and said they were ready to start." Adam said. "Okay. I'll go out here and tell the girls to head on out." Amy said as she left. "Oh my God! Adam, it can't start yet. I forgot what my vows are. I can't go and stand up there and not have anything to say." "Manda. You need to pull yourself together. Just say how you feel, and everything will be okay." Adam told her, giving her a hug. "Well, let's get going then. I mean even though I'm scared out of my mind. I can't wait to marry Jeff." Amanda said smiling, as she grabbed her boquet. "Now there's the smile I expect to see while you're standing up there." "Okay. Besides, I don't think this smile can leave my face now." She replied. "Good. You really look beautiful today baby girl." Adam said, kissing her on the forehead as they walked out the door.  
  
As the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle, Amanda and Adam were waiting for the march to begin playing, where as while Jeff was waiting for the march to begin, he was also waiting to see what Amanda looked like. As Jeff stood there thinking about Amanda, the sound of the march brought him back to reality. "She looks absolutely beautiful." He whispered to Shannon. "Yes she does, and she's all yours." As Shannon said this back to Jeff. Amanda and Adam were reaching the alter. When they got up there, the minister had asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?" Adam said, "Her mother and the spirit of her father do." With that being said, Adam leaned over and gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek and shook Jeff's hand before taking his spot next to Matt and Jay.  
  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who can show just cause as to why this couple should not be joined. They should speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister started out. Amanda let go of the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding when the minister got back to the ceremony. "Do you Jeffrey Nero Hardy, take Amanda Leigh Avery, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, in good times and in bad, and foresaking all others keep yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Jeff replied. After Amanda had also said I do, they both wanted to say their own vows. "Amanda, throughout my life I had always believed I would be alone, that I could never find someone to understand me..." As he was saying this, the tears were flowing down both of their faces. "Then one night you came into my life, and loved me for the real Jeff Hardy, and not the guy you see on tv. I wrote a poem last night that says how I feel about you. I hope this will say all the love I have for you." While Jeff was getting the poem out of his pocket, everyone had a tear in their eyes. Even the big guys like Mark "Taker" Calloway, and the "Big Red Machine" Glenn Jacobs. "Hey Mark." Glenn whispered. "I never knew you were such a softie." "Shut up Glenn. Wedding's are a special occasion. Did you ever think you'd see Hardy up there crying?" Mark replied back. "Now just shut up." Glenn just looked away shaking his head chuckling. Right after this being said, Jeff started reading his poem.  
  
You:  
  
You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house.  
  
You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths, or lies.  
  
You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill, or powder.  
  
You predict me more than any parent, coach, counselor, or teacher.  
  
You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter, or summer.  
  
You entertain me more than any movie, show, song, or competition.  
  
You control me better than any school, job, jail, or prison.  
  
You love me more than any person, God, business, or existance.  
  
In my existance.......Believe.......I do.  
  
In our existance.......I live.....for you.  
  
As Jeff finished the poem, he looked up at Amanda and said, "I loved you that first night we met and have loved you more each day since then, and that love will continue to grow throughout all the days of my life." He told her, placing the wedding band Shannon had handed to him and saying. "With this ring, I thee wed." As he kissed her hand, Amanda was trying to stop crying long enough to be able to tell Jeff how she felt.  
  
"When we met that first night, it was then I realized that I had been wrong about believing in love at first sight. Until that night, I had never believed it existed. Then you stepped into the room and it seemed like we were the only two there. You listened to me that night about my fears and understood how much my family means to me and you didn't laugh at me for it. You were there for me when my dad died and held me after I broke down. Even with everything we have been through together, I know that I can always find the strength, the comfort, and the love that I need. All I have to do is be in your arms, or feel your touch, or just seeing your smile gives me the security and the love that I need. You showed me that dreams can come true. With these words and these vows I promise to give you all that I am and all that I can to make you feel the way you do today." Amanda turned around and got Jeff's ring from Jaelynn and placed it on his finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed." She placed a soft kiss on his hand as they both turned around to face the minister, who then finished the ceremony with this. "Then by the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jeff didn't have to be told twice on that, as he leaned into Amanda and placed the most, at least to Amanda and Jeff it was, romantic kiss they'd ever shared. "Ladies and gentleman may I present to you, the new Mr. and Mrs. Jeffrey Hardy." The minister said over the music and clapping. As Jeff and Amanda made their way down the aisle together as husband and wife, they both realized that their new lives together was just beginning.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so, so, so, sorry for not updating sooner. Between work and school it's hard to find a time to write. Hopefully, I can get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. It's what keeps me writing. I also don't own the poem. It's owned by Jeff Hardy and if you'd like to read more of his poems check out any site about the Hardyz or Jeff as that's where I've found alot of them. 


	6. The Reception

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one except myself and Jaelynn. All the wrestlers are owned by themselves and Vince McMahon so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Okay I know it's been forever since I updated this story but I apologize. I've had many reasons for not updating sooner. One would be the uncertainty of the wrestling page for ff.net. I've also been busy between work and school that I haven't had an opportunity. My brother just got married on Saturday to one of my best friends so I was also busy helping w/ wedding plans. I promise that I'm working on the next chapter right now. Hopefully it should be up between tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon/evening. Okay enough with the apologies and on with the chapter.  
  
  
  
*At the reception*  
  
"Ladies and gentleman. May I once again introduce to you, the brand new Mr. and Mrs. Jeff Hardy." The "DJ" announced. As the guests started clapping, the newlyweds made their way over to their table where their friends were seated. "Okay ladies and gentleman, after the wedding party has received their dinner, you may get in line to get yours." The "DJ" said. "Jeff, isn't that 'Hurricane'?" Amanda asked as they got up. "Yeah it is. Leave it to Shane to make an announcement like that. I didn't know he still did djing on the side." Jeff replied, as they walked back to the table.  
  
*Later*  
  
"Excuse me. May I have everyone's attention?" Shannon asked, clicking his champagne glass. "I'm being told that I need to give my best man speech now, and I've promised both Jeff and Amanda that I won't say anything too embarrassing." Shannon told the crowd, giving Jeff and Amanda a wicked grin. "They know me to well. Seriously though, I've known Jeff for 8 years and in those 8 years he's become like another brother to me. If someone would have asked me a couple of years ago if I would have thought I'd be seeing Jeff here, getting married I would have said no. Standing here today though, I can see how happy he is and that is thanks to his beautiful wife here. Amanda, you've married a great guy, and I can honestly say that I've never seen him happier than he's been since he's met you. Jeff, you've got yourself and beautiful wife that adores the hell out of you. I wish you both nothing but happiness, love, and good health always. Cheers." As Shannon finished his speech, the crowd of family and friends that were gathered toasted the new couple.  
  
"Liz. Can I talk to you for a second?" Matt asked. "Yeah, what about?" "Well, we've been together now for seven months, and in those seven months my love for you has grown and I know that I can't spend the rest of my life without you." As he was saying this, he was fumbling with something in his jacket pocket. "Elizabeth Marie, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Matt asked down on one knee and all. Liz looked down at him with the tears running down her face. "Yes Matt. Yes I'll marry you!" Liz exclaimed, as Matt stood up and pulled her into a kiss. "Hey bro. What's the happy occasion for over here?" Jeff asked, as he and Amanda walked up to them. "She said yes." Matt said, wrapping his arms around Liz's waist. "Holy shit. She said yes." Jeff yelled hugging his brother, while Liz and Amanda hugged. "You mean to tell me you knew about this and you didn't tell me Jeff?" Amanda asked her new husband, casting an evil glare at him. "I'm sorry baby, I would have told you but you would have gotten to excited and told her, then Matt would kill ME not you. So you see honey..." While Jeff was trying to explain his reasoning, a sharp pain ripped through Amanda. "Jeff, we may have to delay our honeymoon." "Why?" "Cause I'm having the baby!" Amanda screamed, grabbing Jeff's arm in pain.  
  
By the time Jeff, Amanda, Liz, and Matt got to the door everyone knew what was going on. "Manda, you can't be in labor. The baby is not due for another two months." Jaelynn practically yelled. "Don't tell me that, tell this baby that." Manda said through gritted teeth. "Just get you ass to the hospital and stop telling me what I already know." She finished, after the pain had subsided. Just then Matt and Liz pulled the car around to the front of the hall, Matt got out and helped Jeff get Amanda in the car. "Just think sweetie, in a few hours we'll be welcoming our son or daughter into this world." Jeff said, while placing light kisses on Amanda's forehead. "Jeff this baby is going to be two months early." Amanda cried. "I know baby, but this child has both of us in him or her so it will be a fighter. You just remember that okay, two months early or not this kid will fight." Jeff said, trying to console her, all the while trying to convince himself of the same thing.  
  
  
  
A/N 2: Okay I know I left you all in a little cliffhanger. I promise I'm working on the next chapter right now. Seeing as how the boyz are the only wrestlers I watch on Raw I should be able to get alot of it written tonight, cause after what happened to Jeff last night at Backlash, and what happened to Matt last week on Raw I don't really think they'll be on tonight. Please review it's what keeps the creative flow going. 


	7. Labor and Delivery

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except myself and Jaelynn. I'm also not a medical student nor do I plan to be so I'm not too sure on if babies can live 2 months premature or how much they should weigh.  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter for everyone. I hope you all enjoy this. I'm not to sure what to write for the next chapter, however I do have a few ideas flowing through my brain. As always please leave any ideas or suggestions you may have. I appreciate them all.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
There was a huge crowd in the waiting room, awaiting news about the little Hardy who couldn't wait to make their presence known. The crowd that had formed were Amanda's mom Cathy, Jeff's dad Gilbert, Matt, Liz, Amy, Jay, Adam, Katie, Jaelynn, Shannon, Shane, even Taker and his wife Sara along with a few other wrestlers showed up. They were all anxiously awaiting news about Amanda or the baby. "Why can't someone come out here and tell us something?" Jaelynn asked, as she stood up and started pacing. "Jaelynn. You need to calm down, worrying isn't going to help matters any." "I know Shan, but for twenty years almost, she's taken care of me and now when she's scared I can't even take care of her." Jaelynn said as she started crying. "Jae. I want you to listen to me okay. Your sister and that baby are going to be okay. Yeah, he or she may be two months early, but they can do alot of amazing things in medicine today." Shannon said, wrapping her in a hug. "Okay. I know you're right." Jaelynn said, wiping away her tears. "Thata girl. Let's get back to the waiting room." Shannon told her, as he led her back in.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Owww...God it hurts." Amanda screamed. "Can't you guys give her something for the pain?!" Jeff yelled at the nurse. "Mr. Hardy, I can't give your wife anything until the doctor comes in." The nurse replied back. "Well here's an idea, go and get the doctor so you can give my wife something for the pain." "I'll go see if he's on his way." The nurse replied, with a little attitude. "Thank you." The nurse left to look for the doctor, so it left Jeff and Amanda in the room alone. "Baby, do you need anything?" Jeff asked. "Just hold me for awhile." She said. "Sure sweetie." Jeff told her as he took her in his arms. As soon as he did that, another contraction hit Amanda and she locked in a death grip on his arm. "Honey, you're hurting my arm. I think you've cut the circulation off." Jeff told her, trying to release her grip. "I don't even want to hear about the pain in your arm Jeff. You're a big bad wrestler and you can't handle a little arm grip." Amanda yelled at him. "Mrs. Hardy. I hear you're ready for some medicine?" Yes please." Amanda and Jeff replied. When Amanda heard Jeff answer she just shot him a dirty look. "Well, it looks to me that this baby of yours is ready to pop out right now. So I can give you some medicine through your IV. It's to late for an epidural. Let's get her into delivery right now." The doctor said, as the nurse was giving Amanda some medicine. "Honey, I'm going to go tell everyone what's going on so I'll be right back." Jeff said, giving Amanda a quick kiss. "Okay Jeff...." Amanda said as another contraction hit.  
  
*Back in the waiting room*  
  
Matt and Liz were sitting on the couch talking to Amy and Jay, when Jeff came running into the room. "Jeff, are Amanda and the baby okay?" Matt asked concerned, when he saw Jeff running. "Yeah, well I don't know. The doctor is getting ready to take her into delivery right now. I just wanted to come out here real quick to let you know what's going on." Jeff told them. "Now I have to get back in there." He finished, as he was walking away. "Matt, do you think they'll be okay?" Liz asked. "I hope so honey. I really hope so." He told her, giving her a hug.  
  
*Delivery Room*  
  
"Come on honey, you need to push. You want to see our baby don't you?" Jeff asked. "Let me tell you something Hardy. You try pushing something the size of a watermelon out of you, and we'll see how you like it!" Amanda screamed at him. "Alright, Mrs. Hardy when I say now, I want you to give me a great big push...Now." The doctor said. "Jeff, you are never touching me again!" Amanda yelled at him as she pushed. "One more big push and the head will be out." "Get this baby out of me." She said as she pushed. "You're doing great baby. Just a little bit more and we'll have our new baby." Jeff said, while wiping Amanda's forehead. "Okay last push and then you two will be parents." "This better be the last push. I don't think I can do this anymore." "I promise, just one more time. Give me a big push." "Aaahhh." Amanda screamed. After that last push a baby cry filled the air. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy. It's a girl." The doctor told the new parents. "Is she okay Jeff?" Amanda whispered. "Is she doctor?" Jeff asked. "Yes, Mr. Hardy. You both are the proud parents of a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Jeff would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. "Yeah, I'd love that." Jeff said, as the tears made their way down his face.  
  
*With the others*  
  
About ten minutes later. Jeff walked out into the waiting room full of friends and family still awaiting news. "Jeff how are they?" Adam asked, as he noticed Jeff coming towards them. "What did she have?" Jaelynn asked. "Well, Amanda is doing fine. There is finally a Hardy girl in the family. Madison Nicole was born at 9:48 PM and she weighs 6 lbs. 3 3/4 oz. and is 21 inches long." Jeff said beaming. A round of congratulations could be heard as Jeff's dad came up to him. "Congratulations son." Gilbert said, giving his youngest a hug. "You know your momma would've been real proud of you today." He whispered. "Thanks dad. That means alot." Jeff said, wiping the new tears from his eyes. "Ya'll want to see her?" Jeff asked, as he headed toward the nursery window. "You know you don't have to ask me twice." Jaelynn said.  
  
"Jeff she's so beautiful." Amy and Katie both gushed. "You know, I can honestly say that before she was born I was scared to death. Now that she's here I feel I have a new outlook on life." Jeff said to all who were gathered. "So does this mean we'll see less risk taking in the ring now that Madison is here?" Matt asked his little brother. "Yeah. I don't want to do anything that could keep me from being there for my daughter." Jeff replied. "Her and Amanda are the two most important people in my life now. I don't want to do anything to hurt them." "Well, bro. You do have a gorgeous little girl that I know will be spoiled rotten by dad and me. As far as I can see, she already has you wrapped around her little finger. She'll always remain that way too, won't she? Matt asked, throwing an arm around his brother. "Damn straight." Jeff replied with a smile. 


	8. New Adjustments

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. I own myself and Jaelynn. Madison is my cousin's daughter so she owns that. Liz owns herself but I'm sure she wishes that she could really own Matt Hardy. I also don't own Shannon Moore. If I owned Jeff Hardy I wouldn't on here right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*1 week later*  
  
Amanda and Madison had been home from the hospital for a few days, and Jeff and Amanda were still trying to get used to her sleep schedule  
  
3:15 am  
  
"Jeff. There's a baby in the room." Amanda said, hitting Jeff on the arm to wake him up. "I know honey. Go back to sleep, I'll take care of her." Jeff whispered, as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, he noticed that she was fast asleep. "Hey baby girl." Jeff cooed at the newborn. "You know, I don't think you'll ever know just how special you are to your mommy and I. You see, you are the first girl in the Hardy family. You're also the first grandchild on both sides. You have so many people who love you. Your Uncle Matt is going to spoil you rotten. You'll love him to death, he's my older brother and he'll look out for you, like he looks out for me." While Jeff was saying this, he didn't realize that Amanda had woke back up and was hearing what he was saying to their daughter. "You've got a grandma and a grandpa that will love you and spoil you as well. I wish you could have met my mom and your mommy's dad but they are looking down on you and will always watch out for you no matter what. I know you won't remember these past days but I'll tell you again when you're older but you're the apple in their eyes. You know, a couple of months ago I told your mommy that no other girl would take me away from her, I still mean that, but you're definitely up there. I want you to know that you can always come to me for anything, big or small, right or wrong. You are my little girl and nothing you do would ever make me stop loving you. I want you to have the kind of relationship with your mom and I like we had with our parents." Jeff said to Madison, as he was getting out of the rocker to put her back in her bassinet. "Goodnight my little Hardy girl. I love you." Jeff said, as he leaned down to give her a kiss.  
  
"Is she okay?" Amanda asked, as Jeff got back into bed. "Yeah, she's okay. Just needed to be held." Jeff said quietly. "I couldn't help to overhear what you said. She's already got you wrapped around her little pinkie." Amanda said, as she rested her head on Jeff's chest. "I meant every word I said too. I want us to be close. I remember when I was in school and I would hear kids saying how they couldn't talk to their parents about something. I don't want her growing up thinking she can't talk to me or you." Jeff said, pulling Amanda closer to him. "Sweetie, don't let it bother you. She'll know we love her and she'll know that she can talk to us about anything." "I know. I guess I just needed to hear it." Jeff said giving Amanda a kiss. "We better get some sleep. Maddi will be up again in a few hours." "I know, but do you think next time you can remember it's our baby that's in the room?" Jeff said, as he turned to go to sleep. After he said this, Amanda gave him a strange look. "Why wouldn't I remember that it's our baby in the room?" She thought to herself.  
  
*That afternoon*  
  
"Jeff? Amanda?" Came Shannon's voice. "In the kitchen." Jeff yelled back. "How's my favorite niece doing today?" Jaelynn asked, as she took her from Jeff. "Sure Jae. You can hold her, you want to change her diaper as well?" Jeff asked. "There's no need to be a smart-ass Jeff, and no I would NOT like to change her diaper." Jaelynn replied. "What's up with you two?" Amanda asked suddenly. "What do you mean?" "Well Shannon, I seem to remember before being wisked away to the hospital, you two were getting very close, and now everytime I've seen you two you are together. I just want to know if you're dating my little sister?" Amanda said pointedly. After she asked this, Shannon glanced over at Jaelynn to see her reaction. "Yes, we're dating. Are you happy now Mrs. Nosy?" "Yeah sis, I'm happy. Just don't know how you kept your mouth shut for this long, but I'm happy for you. As for you Moore, you hurt my sister in any way I hurt you. Got it?" Amanda said. "Don't worry Amanda. I wouldn't hurt your sister." Shannon replied, with a little bit of nervousness in his voice. "Good."  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
"Honey. I just talked to Matt. He and Liz want to come over and bring some gifts for Madison." Jeff said, sitting on the couch next to Amanda. "You know something. This child of ours is never going to need anything. I mean between you and me, my mom, your dad, Jaelynn, and Matt and Liz, she's already spoiled and she's only a week old." Amanda laughed. "I know what you mean. My dad and Matt are probably the worst though. First girl in the family and first grandchild. Yep, she's definitely spoiled." Jeff said, as the doorbell rang. "We've come baring gifts." Matt said as he came in. "I tried to tell him he got to much but he wouldn't listen." Liz joked. "Why did you ring the doorbell?" "Well sis. I figured that I'd be nice and not just barge in." Matt replied, setting his gifts down and giving Amanda a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, where's my adorable niece at?" "She's taking a nap." Jeff replied. As soon as Jeff said this, Matt turned toward the stairs. "Matthew Moore Hardy. If you so much as make her stir, I will kick your ass." Amanda said. "Don't worry Manda, I won't let him wake her." Liz said, reassuringly. Just then Madison started crying. "See and you all thought I'd wake her up. She knew I was here and she decided to wake up and see her favorite uncle." Matt said, with a smirk. "I'll be right back." Amanda told them as she headed for the stairs. "Let me go get her." Matt said. "Do you want to change her diaper?" "Well...um, no." "Didn't think so. Jaelynn didn't want to either. It's just a little diaper for cryin out loud. You're a big, bad professional wrestler and you're letting a diaper scare you. What would the boys think?" Amanda said as she went up stairs.  
  
*Nursery*  
  
"Guess who's downstairs waiting to see you?" Amanda asked the newborn. "It's not like you're actually going to answer me, but your Uncle Matt and Aunt Liz are anxious to see you. Your Uncle Matt won't change your diaper though, but he'll still spoil you rotten." Amanda said, as she finished putting new clothes on Madison.  
  
*Living Room*  
  
"Oh my God. She got you good there bro. It's not that hard changing a diaper you know." Jeff said laughing. "You know, I remember before Maddi was even born you Jeffrey wouldn't even touch a diaper." Matt shot back at him. "Okay boys. That's enough fighting, There's a little girl who wants to see her aunt and uncle." Amanda said, as she brought Madison into the room. "There's my favorite girl. Come see Uncle Matt." "Who would have ever thought that a baby could get my brother to act like this." Jeff said laughing. "I mean he's trying to do that baby talk, and look she's not even paying attention." He finished, as Matt gave him a dirty look. "Real funny Jeff. You can laugh at me all you want, but they say babies respond to this." Matt replied back quickly. "You know Matt. I'd like to hold her too." Liz said, as she gave him an impatient look. "Alright here you go." Matt said, gently handing Madison to Liz.  
  
*Little while later*  
  
"Well guys. We're going to leave now so you two can get some sleep." Matt said, as he and Liz got up from the couch. "Like that will ever happen again." Amanda said, as she gave Matt a hug. "Liz, work on him about the diaper changing. I'm counting on your help here." "Don't worry girl. I will." Liz said, giving her best friend a hug. "Later bro. Next time you buy Maddi something, don't buy out the whole store okay?" Jeff asked, as him and Matt hugged. "Alright. I can't promise though." Matt said as he and Liz left.  
  
*Nursery*  
  
"Honey." Amanda whispered to Jeff. "Hmm." "This morning when you said, do you think you can remember that it's our baby in the room." "Yeah." Jeff chuckled. "What were you talking about?" "Well, when Maddi started crying, you hit me and said 'Jeff there's a baby in the room.' That's why I said that." Jeff said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Oh my God. I can't believe I did that." "Well believe it sweetie." "Look at her Jeff. I mean a week or so ago, we didn't even have her yet, and now it's almost like I can't remember what life was like without her." "I know baby. Just knowing that you and I created her together and that there's a part of both of us in her. I never thought I'd feel this way in my life, but now that I have you and our little girl my life feels complete now. Thank you for giving me our little girl." Jeff said, turning Amanda around and giving her a kiss. "Thank you too. I seem to remember you played a big part in this too." Amanda said, as she played with Jeff's shirt. "Now if you don't mind. I'm going to go to bed before I fall asleep standing here." Amanda said, as she started to walk away however, Jeff pulled her arm and brought her back to him. "I can help you with that problem." He said, as he scooped her up and carried her to their room. "I love you Jeff." Amanda told him sleepily. "I love you too Mandy." Jeff whispered as he pulled her close to him.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I've been busy again this week so today was the first chance to get it posted. Please review, it's what keeps me motivated to write. 


	9. Plans and Punches

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except myself. Jaelynn really is my sister. Liz owns herself and most likely wishes that she owned Matt Hardy, but like myself, neither one of us own the Hardyz.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*3 months later*  
  
"Liz, you know your wedding is in a few months. Most girls know what they want their wedding dresses to look like." Amanda joked as they left what felt like the hundredth store. "You don't understand, I do know what I want my dress to look like. It's just I can't find any that look like it." Liz said, discouraged. "So design it yourself. You know how to draw, and only you know what you want so, there's that crisis averted." Amanda said, as she was getting in her Mustang. "You know that's not a bad idea. See, I told you, you would become normal again after you had the baby." Liz said laughing. "Girl. I suggest that unless you want to walk, you best be shutting up." Amanda said, pulling away from the lot.  
  
*Back at Jeff and Amanda's*  
  
"Come on Maddi. Say it, say Uncle Matt." Matt said, as he played with his three month old niece. "Matt. She's only three months old. Besides, her first word won't be 'Uncle Matt'" Jeff told his brother smugly. "Well then, 'Mr. know-it-all.' What's her first word going to be?" Matt challenged back. "Da da." Jeff said, simply. "It's time for this little girl to take a nap, I believe." Matt said, looking down at his niece, who fell asleep in his arms. "Here. I'll go put her down real quick." Jeff told Matt before disappearing upstairs.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"So, how's married life and motherhood treating you?" Liz asked, as they made their way back to Manda and Jeff's. "Well married life is good. I mean, it's not that much different than just living with him. Motherhood, I don't know how to explain it. It's just so great, knowing that Jeff and I created her and that I responsible for another human life, it's just great." Amanda finally managed to say. "I can't believe you were so worried that Jeff was going to be mad about her." Liz said. "I know, I know. He's just so wonderful with her, it's like he becomes a whole different person when he's with us. The other day, Jeff and I were talking about when she gets older and stuff, and he was going on and on about her dating and guys, I mean she's only a few months old and he's already acting like this." Amanda told Liz laughing. "Well, he's getting in the protective father mode now. Might as well start practicing." Liz replied back, laughing as well.  
  
*Back with the Boyz*  
  
"So you getting excited about the big day bro?" Jeff asked, as he sat down next to Matt. "I've never wanted anything more. I know this may sound weird but I want what you and Amanda have." "What do you mean?" Jeff asked confused. "This, everything. You and Manda have created a beautiful family here, and I just want to be able to have the same in my life." Matt told him sincerely. "Well, Matt. I want you to hear me out on this okay?" Jeff paused as Matt shook his head. "Alright, this is how I see things. You want what I have created with Manda and Madison. The thing you need to realize is, yeah I love my wife and little girl very much and I would die to protect them, but this isn't always "peachy" you need to create your own thing with Liz and don't expect that it could be like what I have here cause it won't. Liz loves you, not me." Jeff finished. "Thanks, Jeff. When did you get so wise about these things?" Matt asked. "Right around the time I met Amanda." "Well, I'm going to head on out of here now. I need to run by the catering place and make sure they have everything right." Matt said, as he stood up and put his coat on. "Okay, well tell Liz I said hello and Matt, remember what I said." Jeff told his brother, giving him a hug. "Will do Jeffro." Matt replied before walking out the door.  
  
  
  
*Grocery Store*  
  
"I need to run in here really quick, if you don't mind?" Amanda asked Liz, as she pulled into the parking lot of the town grocery. "Nah. That's fine, I can pick up a few things as well." Liz said, as they got out of the car. "Aren't you worried about leaving Jeff with the baby by himself for this long?" "No. It gives him a chance to be with her while he's home." "Hey isn't that Shannon over there?" Liz asked, pointing over toward the bakery. "Yeah, and that's not Jae he's hugging." "Girl, it could be his sister you know." "Well, for his sake he better hope and pray it is." Amanda said, walking towards him. "Hey Shan." "Amanda. What are you doing here?" Shannon asked. "I'm getting a few things. Where's Jaelynn at?" "Who's Jaelynn?" The blond bimbo asked. "I warned you Moore. You hurt my sister and you deal with me." Amanda said, as she balled up her fist and hit Shannon right in the face. "You best tell her the truth you son of a bitch. If you don't, well, let's just say you don't want me too." She finished, as her and Liz walked out of the store. "Shannon, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that Jae and Jaelynn were the same person." The blond said, helping him up. "Don't worry sis. It'll get straightened out. I never realized Jeff had a little pistol on his hands though." Shannon said, rubbing his jaw where Amanda had just hit him.  
  
*Jeff and Amanda's*  
  
Amanda was still pissed about seeing Shannon cheating on her sister, when she got home. As she walked in the house however, what she saw on the couch made her forget her anger. The site of Jeff and Madison both asleep on the couch brought a smile to her face. she had never told Jeff this but, when she was little this is exactly what she wanted for her life, and she always envisioned this scene right here. So she grabbed the camera sitting on the end table. 'Obviously Jeff's been taking pictures.' She thought, as she took a picture of their daughter asleep on her father's bare chest. "He looks so peaceful, I hate waking him." Amanda said outloud. "Jeff honey, I'm home. We need to talk." Amanda said, lifting Madison off him. "Let me go put her down real quick." Amanda finished, as her and Maddi went upstairs.  
  
*Nursery*  
  
"I just hope your daddy don't get to mad at me for punching his best friend out." Manda told her daughter as she kissed her on the cheek before laying her down. Just then the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" The thought that it was Jaelynn immediately came to mind as she hurried downstairs to see none other than...  
  
*Living Room*  
  
"Shannon Moore. What in the hell are you doing here?" Amanda yelled, as her temper was rising again. "Guys. What's going on here? Shannon, where in the hell did you get a black eye like that from?" Jeff asked, totally confused. "Ask your wife." Shannon simply replied. "Manda?" "This asshole cheated on my sister with some girl at the grocery, and I told him if he ever hurt Jae that I'd hurt him." Amanda yelled. "You did that!" Jeff exclaimed. "Yes. He's lucky I didn't do more." "Honey calm down a little bit." Jeff said, rubbing her back. "Shannon, why would you do something like that?" Jeff asked his best friend quietly. "Before I answer that Jeff. There's someone who would like to see you." Shannon said, as he walked back to the front door. "Heya Jeff." The blond bimbo said. "YOU know HER?!" Amanda yelled. "Yeah, I've known her for about 8 years. This is Shannon's sister Kim." Jeff said, as he gave Kim a hug. "Oh my God. Shannon, I am so, so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have jumped to the wrong conclusion, but when I saw you hug her I just assumed the worst I guess." Amanda said, apologizing. "Honey, I'd like you to meet Kim." Jeff said as he introduced Amanda to Kim. "Kim this is my wife Amanda." "It's nice to meet you Kim." Amanda said, shaking Kim's hand. "It's nice meeting you too." She replied with a warm smile. Just then Madison started crying. "Guess all the shouting I did woke her. I'll be right back everyone. Shannon can you help me?" Amanda asked. "Sure." "I just want to apologize again for what I did to you today. It was totally uncalled for. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt and let you explain, but I didn't and now you have a black eye. I'm truly, truly sorry." Amanda apologized, as she got Madison out of her crib. "Look who's here sweetie. Uncle Shannon's acting like your room is going to bite him." "Ha Ha. Funny, in fact it's so funny that I'm cracking up on the inside." "Yeah I know. You want to hold her?" Amanda asked Shan, giving him a wicked glance. "Okay." "You know what they say, don't you Shan?" Amanda asked, as they walked back downstairs. "What?" "Well it's a little known fact that once you hold a baby, you have to have one." Amanda said, laughing. "Girl, you're really not that funny." "Yeah I am." She said, as she ran down the stairs. "You know Mads, your mom is crazy. Hopefully, you'll be like your daddy." Shannon told the baby, shaking his head. 


	10. A Wedding and A Secret

Disclaimer: By now you all know who I own and don't own. In case you don't I'll tell you. I own no WWE wrestlers, sad I know but if I did I wouldn't have time to write. I also don't own Liz or Katie. I do own Todd Michael and Chloe Marie.  
  
A/N: I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner but w/ ff.net being down a couple of times and planning a wedding and work it's just hard to find time to update. Please forgive me. Also writer's block played a big part in not updating. However I've talked w/ Katie or on here she's Y2JSGIRLIE about doing a sequel to this w/ everyone older. Hopefully something will come of this soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*Matt and Liz's wedding day*  
  
"Hey Liz?" Amy said, poking her head into the bride room. "Yeah." "There's a couple of cute guys out here that would like to see you. Can they come in?" Amy asked, with a grin. "As long as one of them isn't Matt, it's fine." Liz replied, taking in Amy's grin. "I'll be sure to let Matt know that his soon to be wife wants to see other men." Jason joked sticking his head into the room. "Very funny Reso. Now will you and Adam please get your blond headed Canadian butts in here before Matt decides to walk by here." Liz stated, emphatically. "You're not nervous or anything are you?" Adam joked, earning him a poke in the side from Katie, and a death glare from Liz. "Liz trust me Matt is definitely excited about marrying you. In fact Jeff and Shane are in there right now trying to get him to shut up so he'll have a voice at the wedding." Jay said, giving her a hug. "Thanks Jay. It's nice to know you can be sensitive." Liz joked back at him and gave him a hug, while laughing at Adam's shocked expression. "Alright boys time for you all to leave so the bride can get dressed." Amanda said, as she was shoving Adam and Jay out the door. "Before I forget, Matt said to tell you he loves you." Adam said, as Amanda shut the door they heard Liz say, 'I love him too.' "Adam, Matt didn't say that." "Yeah but he meant too."  
  
*Grooms Room*  
  
"Hey bro. You ready for this?" Jeff asked patting Matt on the back. "Do you remember what you told me on your wedding day?" Matt asked Jeff seriously. "Yeah man. I sure do." Jeff replied back. "Well that's exactly how I feel. I mean it seems like I've waited my whole life for this day, and today I'm marrying an angel." Matt said, as Adam and Jay walked back into the room. "Matt. Liz said to tell you she loves you." Adam said, shaking his friend's hand. "When did you see her?" Matt asked his friends. "We walked down there and Ames let us in. Don't worry Hardy, you're going to have a beautiful bride coming your way in a few minutes." Jay said. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Gentlemen, we're ready to begin." The minister said. "Alright guys. Let's go." Matt said walking out the door. "Would you guess he's excited?" Shane asked. "Either that or he's really nervous." Shannon added, as they followed Matt out of the room.  
  
*Bride Room*  
  
"Liz. Have you told Matt yet?" Katie asked her friend, while helping her put on her dress. "No. I know I should but I want today to be perfect." "It will be Liz." Amanda said. "But you do need to tell him. You can always tell him at the reception tonight." She finished, as she added the tiara to the top of Liz's hair. "Liz, you're dress looks beautiful." Jaelynn said. "Yeah, I never knew you could design stuff like this." Amy added. The dress is a long flowing white, that has an empire waist line that ties up the back to the two straps on the shoulders. The front of the dress has little beads sewn into the top half of the dress, and the bottom half flows out into a beautiful train. Liz also had white gloves to wear with the dress. "Girls, they're ready for you." Liz's dad said, coming into the room. "You ready girl?" Amanda asked her best friend. "Ready as I'll ever be." Liz replied, as she took her father's arm. 


	11. Epilouge

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anyone. I wish I did but I don't. I only own Chloe Marie and Todd Michael. Liz owns herself.  
  
A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been working and planning my own wedding which is coming up so I haven't had time to write. Also w/ ff.net being down the parts I did get typed I couldn't post them.  
  
  
  
*6 months later*  
  
"Come on Liz you need to push." Matt said, as he was coaching his wife. Let me tell you something Matthew, you're the one who got me into this position, and yet all you can seem to do is stand there and wipe my forehead or feed me ice chips or tell me to push. I'm going to tell you something right now, and I want you to listen closely. SHUT UP!" Liz screamed in pain. "You're doing great Mrs. Hardy. Just a couple more pushes and you'll both be parents." The doctor said encouragingly.  
  
*15 mins later*  
  
"Would you like me to bring your family in for you?" The doctor asked the proud new parents. "Yes please." Liz answered, wiping away new fallen tears. "Thank you Matt." "For what?" "For giving me a family and not holding what I said against me." Liz said, touching her husbands cheek. "Well, when I said 'till death do us part.' I meant it. Matt said with a smile. Just then the room door flew open. "Alright, let me see my niece or..." Jeff's voice trailed off. "Matt why are there two babies?" Jeff asked dumbfounded. "Well honey you see it's called, she had twins." Amanda said, walking over to Liz and giving her a hug. "Son, why didn't you tell us you were having twins?" Gilbert asked. "We didn't know until today." Matt told his father. "Well, what are their names?" Amanda asked. "This is Todd Michael." Matt said, holding up his son. "This little thing here is Chloe Marie." Liz said, running a finger down her daughter's cheek. "Look at this bro, Team Xtreme lives on now." Jeff joked. "Yeah Jeff, but like they say theirs will be a whole other story." Matt told his little brother with a smile. 


End file.
